Recuerdos del Pasado I: Sexto Año
by pablo5280
Summary: Laura se dedica a descubrir los sucesos mas importantes de los ultimos dos años de su padre en Hogwarts. (Secuela a Reconciliandose con el Pasado y segunda parte de la saga, que ya no es trilogia)


Recuerdos del Pasado 

"¿Cómo está Laura?" Preguntó Draco a Hermione una tarde, 3 semanas después de la muerte de Harry.

El funeral había sido sencillo. A él habían asistido todos los Weasleys, Draco, varios Profesores de Hogwarts, Laura y Remus con su familia.

A los periodistas y curiosos se les había prohibido la asistencia. Los periodistas que habían intentado hacerlo estaban pasando un tiempo en la cárcel, mientras sus medios enfrentaban demandas.

Todos ellos, habían dicho algunas palabras sobre él, pero no mucho. Las lágrimas se lo habían impedido. Laura permaneció en silencio durante toda la ceremonia, llorando cada tanto.

La lápida de la tuba de Harry, que estaba colocada junto a las de sus padres y Sirius, tenía escrita en ella:

'Harry James Potter

31/7/1980 – 15/7/2009

Amado padre, hijo, amigo y General.

Tu luz seguirá encendida en nuestros corazones eternamente pese a que no tengamos con nosotros más tu presencia.'

"Como se puede esperar. Está comenzando a salir de la depresión de la muerte de Harry. Habla poco, no pasa demasiado tiempo con nadie. Es difícil decirlo, Draco. Es tan cerrada como lo era él." Contó Hermione dándole al rubio una taza de café antes de tomar una ella.

"Escucha, vine para decirles un par de cosas, que Harry me pidió antes de morir." Dijo Malfoy sacando varios papeles de un maletín y colocándolos en una mesa.

"La bóveda 986 la dejó para Ustedes dos por hacerse cargo de Laura. Hay bastante dinero allí." Explicó el rubio dándole una parte de los papeles.

"La 1150 será dividida entre el resto de los Weasley y Remus." Continuó Draco antes de añadir: "Antes de que preguntes, de ahí debo sacar mis honorarios como su abogado.

"La última es la 1230. Esa la dejó para su hija. Allí hay acciones de varias empresas de Inglaterra, un trato con los mellizos que no se cuál es..."

"El tercio de sus ganancias anuales. Al morir Harry, Laura toma su lugar como socio silencioso. Ese trato lo hicieron en nuestro sexto año." Explicó Hermione que conocía del trato entre Harry y los mellizos.

"Además del dinero que tenía en Boston bajo su nombre falso, algunas otras cosas y nada más." Explicó Malfoy dándole a Hermione las llaves de las dos bóvedas del Banco.

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó Hermione guardando los papeles y las llaves en un sitio escondido.

"Sí, Harry quería que le den a Laura sus pertenencias de la Escuela. Dijo que si Ustedes no las tenían, Dumbledore lo haría sin duda o al menos sabría que pasó con ellas." Informó Draco guardando todo de vuelta en su maletín.

"Albus debe saberlo. Nosotros nunca las tuvimos." Informó Hermione llevando las tazas a lavar.

"Debo comenzar con varios tramites. Nos vemos." Se despidió Malfoy antes de irse por la chimenea.

"¿Qué pasó que vino?" Preguntó Laura dando señales de vida por primera vez en los últimos 3 días.

"Deberes de abogado. Nos informó sobre los deseos de tu padre con respecto a las bóvedas que tenía en Gringotts." Explicó Hermione mirándola con preocupación.

"Me he comenzado a acostumbrar a la idea de no tenerlo. No es fácil." Se sinceró la niña viendo la mirada.

"Laura, si quieres hablar con alguien fuera del circulo de amigos de Harry, conozco una buena psicóloga. La mitad de los estudiantes la visitamos. Yo lo hago cada tanto y Ron después de una misión difícil en su trabajo." Sugirió Hermione.

"Lo pensaré." Dijo Laura luego de pensar unos momentos sin decidir nada.

"Hola a las dos." Saludó Dumbledore arribando en ese momento con un baúl.

"¿Ese es el de Harry?" Preguntó Hermione al ver el baúl, luego de saludar a Albus.

"Lo tenía guardado en mi Oficina acumulando polvo. Draco me dijo que era para ella." Comunicó Albus dándole el baúl a Laura con una nota que estaba con él, que decía que para abrirlo se necesitaba una contraseña.

"Guardián de Luz, Águila del Conocimiento, Guerrero de la Paz." Dijo Hermione al ver la nota que leía Laura. Cuando Dumbledore y la niña la miraron confundidos, explicó: "Los 3 pusimos contraseñas a nuestros baúles para evitar que alguien los abra aparte de nosotros."

"Guardián de Luz, Águila del Conocimiento, Guerrero de la Paz." Recitó Laura al baúl, que se abrió instantáneamente.

Adentro había de todo: los libros de Harry, su ropa de Buscador de la Casa Gryffindor, su escoba, una Snitch de entrenamiento que le habían regalado sus viejos compañeros de equipó cuando lo nombraron capitán, la insignia de Premio Anual, la insignia de Capitán de Quidditch, ropa de todos los días, su capa de Invisibilidad, el Mapa del Merodeador, el álbum de fotos de sus padres y...

"¿No es esa...?" Preguntó Dumbledore mientras Hermione tomaba una Laptop del baúl.

"La computadora usada por la cúpula en la Guerra. Aquí está toda la información de nuestro lado." Dijo Hermione encendiéndola. Laura mientras tanto miraba todas las cosas que habían pertenecido a su padre.

"¿Estos son mis abuelos?" Preguntó Laura abriendo el álbum de Harry.

"James y Lily. Este era Sirius, el padrino de tu padre. Sirius murió en nuestro quinto año." Dijo Hermione mostrándole a la niña la foto de la boda de sus abuelos.

"¿Sabes las contraseñas?" Quiso saber Albus escribiendo cosas en la zona de contraseñas.

"Solo la de mi carpeta. Cada uno de nosotros tenía una carpeta con una contraseña propia. La única común era la que se usaba para entrar a la maquina." Explicó Hermione ingresando la suya.

"¿No es esa...?" Comenzó a preguntar Ron llegando en ese momento viendo a su esposa en la Laptop.

"¿Qué es esa reliquia?" Preguntó María viendo a su madre asentir a Ron, mientras el Auror escribía su contraseña.

"Esta reliquia, como tú la llamas, es el secreto mejor guardado de la Cúpula que Harry lideraba. Esta es la computadora que usaron durante el asedio a la Escuela. Toda la información está en ella." Informó Albus mientras veía los archivos de Ron.

"¿Qué es IDG?" Preguntó Laura viendo dos carpetas en la de Ron. Una tenía el nombre de IDG y la otra 'Privado'.

"Informe de Guerra." Dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

"Harry era el único que sabía las contraseñas de todas las carpetas. Cuando queríamos que leyera algo, se lo ponía ahí. En la Carpeta 'Privado' colocábamos cosas personales, que él nunca tocaba. Siempre respetó la privacidad de cada uno de nosotros." Explicó Hermione mientras Ron trató de abrir la de Harry.

Luego de un rato sin poder hacerlo, apareció un mensaje:

"Si intentan abrir esta carpeta sin que les dé mi contraseña, eso significa que he muerto. En la carpeta privada de cada uno de ustedes hay un documento con una clave. Solo las de todos ustedes juntos logrará abrirla."

"Hora de llamar a todos." Dijo Ron a Hermione luego de leer el mensaje escrito.

"Por fin veremos los secretos mejor guardados de toda la guerra: los de Harry." Dijo Albus a las niñas mientras Hermione iba a llamar a los demás.

"Sortilegios Weasley!" Gritó Hermione a la chimenea lanzando polvos Flu.

"Hermione, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó la cabeza de Fred apareciendo unos momentos más tarde.

"Se necesita a la Cúpula entera. Hemos recuperado el tesoro perdido." Dijo Hermione seriamente a su cuñado.

"¿Quieres decir la Laptop?" Preguntó shockeado el pelirrojo.

"Estaba en el baúl de Harry. Para acceder a su carpeta personal se necesita un código, cuyas claves están en las carpetas privadas de los otros." Explicó Ron a su hermano, antes de agregar: "Te necesitamos a ti y a George si queremos abrirla."

"Estaremos allí esta noche cuando cerremos la tienda." Prometió Fred seriamente, antes de finalizar la charla.

"Terry Boot!" Exclamó Ron haciendo la siguiente llamada.

"Ron, ¿qué quieres? Llegué hace un par de horas de mi misión en Rusia! Supuestamente tengo vacaciones por 3 semanas!" Gritó un medio somnoliento Terry, quien al igual que le pelirrojo, trabajaba en el Departamento de Aurors.

"Lo sé, Terry. Pero surgió una situación imprevista. Recuperamos la Laptop." Informó Ron seriamente, disculpándose por haberlo despertado.

"¿La que usamos en Hogwarts?" Preguntó Terry, ahora más despierto.

"La misma. Queremos acceder a la carpeta personal de Harry, pero la única forma de hacerlo es con claves que están en la carpetas privadas de todos nosotros. Ya he contactado a mis hermanos, solo faltan tú, Ernie y Draco." Informó el líder de los Aurors.

"Estaré allí para la cena. Ahora déjame dormir un par de horas." Dijo el Ravenclaw cortando la comunicación.

"Ernie MacMillan!" Dijo Hermione haciendo la siguiente llamada.

"Hermione, Ernie no está ahora. ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?" Dijo Hannah Abbot, la esposa de Ernie atendiendo la llamada.

"Dile que venga a mi casa esta noche. El tesoro perdido ha sido recuperado. Él sabrá que significa eso." Dijo Hermione seriamente. Hannah asintió, asegurándole que le daría el mensaje a su marido y cortó la comunicación.

"A Draco le avisaré en el Ministerio. Debe estar allí reunido con Amelia, a quien debo ver también yo." Se despidió Albus usando la chimenea para ir al Ministerio, con Ron que debía volver a su trabajo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Laura viendo el Mapa del Merodeador, desactivado.

"Eso es uno de los secretos del éxito de tu padre, creado por tu abuelo." Dijo Hermione antes de explicarle a sus dos hijas, la de sangre y la adoptiva, la historia detrás de ese pergamino.

----- 

Esa noche, en la casa de Ron y Hermione, estaban reunidos todos los miembros de la vieja cúpula: los dos dueños de la casa, Fred y George Weasley, Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy y Ernie MacMillan.

"Terry, Ernie, les presentamos a la hija de Harry, Laura Potter. Esta noche tomará el lugar de su padre frente a la Laptop." Comenzó Hermione mientras la niña se situaba frente a la máquina.

"Comencemos con las contraseñas privadas." Dijo Ron luego de ingresar la colectiva, 'Rebeldes Anónimos'.

"Dragón de Plata." Dijo Draco a Laura, que la ingresó en la máquina. Draco le dijo que buscar en la computadora hasta llegar al documento que Harry había mencionado.

"Redención." Murmuró Draco, mientras Hermione lo anotaba en un papel, para luego ingresar todas las claves.

"Guardián de Luz." Fue la contraseña de Ron.

"Hermandad." Dijo el pelirrojo al leer el documento.

"Águila del Conocimiento." Dijo Hermione cuando fue su turno. La palabra clave suya, fue 'Lealtad'.

"Zorro Eterno." Dijo Terry. Su palabra fue 'Testarudez'.

"Nunca pudo estar más cierto en algo, ¿eh, Terry?" Bromeó Ron al escuchar la clave. Si algo era el antiguo Ravenclaw, eso era ser testarudo, aunque no tanto como Harry, pero se le acercaba bastante.

"Cierto." Se rió Terry, junto a los demás.

"Martillo Dorado." Dijo Fred a Laura para que ingrese la clave.

"Guardaespaldas!" Se rió el mellizo al leer la palabra. Era obvio que cada clave era algo que los representaba ante Harry.

"Bate de Oro." Fue la contraseña de George. Su palabra fue 'Apoyo".

"Lobo Audaz." Dijo Ernie acabando las contraseñas de cada uno de ellos.

"Audacia." Dijo Ernie al leerla.

"Veamos que abre esto." Dijo Laura mientras se dirigía a la carpeta de su padre e ingresaba las contraseñas por orden dicho allí.

Unos momentos más tarde, apareció una imagen de Harry en la pantalla, que comenzó a hablar en voz alta a todos ellos.

"En caso de que estén escuchando esto, significa que he pasado al otro mundo o que encontraron la Laptop y quisieron ver que había aquí dentro. Espero que sea lo primero." Comentó Harry con tono chistoso antes de continuar seriamente:

"Ernie, gracias por tu apoyo, a pesar de las diferencias que tuvimos en segundo y cuarto año. Tenerte como aliado fue siempre un orgullo. Tu audacia, rivalizaba la mía, pero siempre fue útil. Gracias por todo."

"A ti, Harry." Comentó Ernie, mientras la imagen continuaba.

"Terry, a mí me han llamado testarudo y cabeza dura, pero a ti nadie te gana. Toda decisión era una constante pelea contigo, pero pese a eso, fuiste un gran aliado y te agradezco por eso."

"Tú me ganabas a mí cualquier día, Harry." Se rió ligeramente Terry.

"Draco, a veces me he preguntado que me había fumado el día que te hice parte de la cúpula. Luego recordaba que no fumaba así que por algo lo hice. Supongo que tus ideas rápidas o tu conocimiento en como funcionaban los Mortífagos fueron la razón. Aunque por 6 años dudaba de tu posición, léase como considerarte Mortífago Jr., supiste cuando dar vuelta en tu camino y mostrar tu verdadera cara. Gracias por todo."

"A ti, General." Dijo Malfoy mientras la imagen continuaba.

"La mitad de las veces que me pregunté si había tomado alguna decisión bajo los efectos de la droga fueron cuando pensaba en la entrada de Draco a la Cúpula, la otra mitad fue sobre el día que firmé el contrato con ustedes dos, Fred y George. Me sigo cuestionando esa decisión, espero que no me arrepienta.

"Hablando en serio, a ustedes dos aprendí a temerlos por sus bromas, pero después de mi primera practica en el Equipo, aprendí a respetarlos con el Bate en la mano. Dudo que hayan ganado mi respeto en algo más a ese nivel."

"Dudo que lo mereciéramos por otra cosa." Se rió Fred mientras la imagen continuaba.

"Ron, ¿qué decirte que ya no sepas? Fuiste lo más cercano a un hermano que jamás tuve. Pese a tus ataques de celos, siempre logramos arreglar nuestras diferencias. Gracias a ti y a tu familia por todo lo que hicieron por mí.

"Hermione, solo tengo una cosa para decirte: gracias. Tú sabes por qué." Dicho esto, la imagen se apagó.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" Preguntó Ron mirando a su esposa, confundido por el último mensaje.

"Lo siento, chicos, pero le juré a un amigo que eso nunca se lo diría ni a ustedes ni a nadie. Es algo que me llevo conmigo a la tumba." Declaró seriamente Hermione a todos.

"¿Qué pasó con los IDG?" Preguntó Draco de repente revisando las carpetas, y solo encontrando las privadas.

Luego de que revisaran todas las carpetas, y que no hallaran ninguna de ellas, comenzó a hablar una nueva imagen de Harry:

"Si esta imagen apareció, significa que buscaron las IDG. Lamento decir que fueron borradas luego de mi anterior mensaje. Esta guerra que combatimos fue demasiada dañina para nosotros, tanto física como psíquicamente. Prefiero que la recuerden en sus memorias y no revisando cosas del pasado." Dicho esto, la imagen desapareció nuevamente.

"Se llevó los secretos a la tumba." Murmuró Draco al escucharlo.

Antes de que alguien contestara, las puertas se abrieron violentamente y Fudge ingresó con varios Aurors con paso decidido. Todos se miraron sabiendo que buscaba: la Laptop.

"Ingresa la contraseña 'Serpientes en el Nido' sin que te vean." Susurró Hermione a Laura mientras Draco, Terry y Ron enfrentaban a Fudge, tratando de conseguirles suficiente tiempo para hacer eso.

"¿Qué hace eso?" Quiso saber la niña haciendo lo dicho.

"Borra todo lo que hay allí. Era nuestro último recurso en la guerra si lograban acceder a la información y pasar las contraseñas." Explicó Hermione mientras en la pantalla aparecía una calavera riéndose y todo se volvía negro.

"¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAN HECHO???" Gritó el Ministro mientras uno de sus acompañantes revisaba la computadora al escuchar la risa y ver que estaba vacía.

Entonces una nueva imagen de Harry apareció y comenzó a hablar nuevamente:

"Sacamos las serpientes del nido, Invasor. ¿Realmente creías que no tendríamos un último recurso al que acudir si la Laptop caía en manos que no fueran las nuestras? No somos la mejor cúpula de la guerra por nada. De ahora en más esta Laptop está vacía."

"Por algo tu padre fue el mejor de todos." Susurró Ron a Laura cuando la imagen desapareció.

"¿De cuando era el mensaje?" Quiso saber la niña, mientras Draco y Fudge protagonizaban un nuevo duelo de gritos.

"De la época de la Guerra. Luego de que se borrara toda la información, la máquina estaba programada para mostrar ese mensaje antes de quedar inutilizada." Explicó Ernie.

"Fudge, como dueña de esta casa lo intimo a retirarse de ella de inmediato!" Le gritó Hermione a Fudge harta de su presencia. Draco y los Aurors se alejaron de ella por miedo a la cara que tenía.

"Me recuerda a McGonagall por alguna razón!" Se rió Ernie. Ron y Terry asintieron tratando de no reírse.

"Furiosa da tanto miedo como lo hacía Minerva en la Escuela!" Asintió Draco acercándose al trío mientras el Ministro discutía con la Profesora de Aritmancia. Como miembro del Profesorado de Hogwarts, Malfoy estaba más que acostumbrado a llamar a sus colegas por sus nombres de pila que por el apellido como lo hacía en sus años escolares.

Mientras tanto Laura comenzó a tratar de recuperar parte de la Laptop. Harry había sido Programador de PC en Boston, así que la niña sabía bastante de ese tema.

"¿Me traerías un café? Trabajo mejor tomando uno." Pidió Laura a Draco mientras sus manos se movían por el teclado a gran velocidad. El rubio, viendo lo ocupada que estaba la niña fue a buscarle una taza a ella, además de una para él y los otros 5 adultos de la cúpula. Hermione parecía no estar lista a acabar la discusión pronto.

"Los discos de arranque son estos." Dijo Ron dándole a Laura varios CDs.

"Ministro!" Gritó un Auror señalando a la niña mientras introducía uno de los CDs.

"No dé un paso más!" Ordenó Fred apuntando su varita a la cabeza de Fudge cuando este iba directamente hacia la niña. Los Aurors apuntaron sus varitas al Mellizo al tiempo que el resto de la Cúpula apuntó sus varitas a los Aurors.

"Tu café." Dijo Draco dándole la taza a Laura antes de ver la escena y apuntar su varita a los Aurors. La niña asintió antes de seguir su tarea sin ser molestada.

La escena no cambió por media hora: Fred mantenía su varita apuntada a la cabeza de Fudge, los Aurors a la suya y la Cúpula a los Aurors, mientras Laura continuaba su labor en silencio.

"Bájenlas." Ordenó la niña a los amigos de su padre de repente, apagando la maquina.

"¿Quieren las buenas o las malas noticias?" Preguntó la niña a los adultos mientras acababa su café.

"Las buenas primero." Dijo Hermione mientras todos bajaban sus varitas.

"La Laptop está en condiciones de ser vuelta a usar. Incluso puedo llegar a mejorarla, pero necesito varios programas que hay que comprar. Nada imposible de conseguir o demasiado caro." Declaró la niña antes de agregar:

"Las malas son que toda la información, incluyendo las 3 grabaciones que escuchamos, se perdieron cuando se activó el programa que inutilizaba la máquina. Nada de lo que estaba allí guardado puede ser recuperado." Informó la niña antes de irse de a su habitación a dormir.

"Fíjate si lo que dice es verdad!" Ordenó Fudge a la persona que se había sentado en la Laptop luego de que borraran todo. El hombre se sentó y comenzó a trabajar en ello. Pero apenas la encendió le apareció un mensaje pidiendo contraseña.

"Colóquenla o serán arrestados por ocultar información!" Ordenó Fudge a los demás.

"Si esto sirve para que se vaya lo antes posible, lo haré con gusto." Dijo Hermione ingresando la clave colectiva, que resultó ser errónea.

"Me olvidaba de algo: cambié la contraseña de ingreso. Solo yo sé cuál es." Dijo Laura regresando a la habitación y escribiéndola sin que nadie la pueda ver.

Cuando el hombre de Fudge trató de abrir carpetas, no encontró nada en absoluto. Solo había programas menores, pero ningún archivo en absoluto.

"Esta vacía." Declaró el hombre al Ministro, desistiendo de sus intentos.

"Se lo dije." Dijo Laura levantándose de su silla de nuevo, pero siendo detenida por Fudge. La cúpula volvió a levantar la varita como uno al mismo tiempo que los Aurors hacían lo mismo.

"Comienzo a cansarme de usted." Comentó Laura, barriendo al Ministro de una patada en tobillo.

"Arréstenla!" Ordenó Fudge al levantarse mientras la niña se iba de la sala.

"El que lance un hechizo irá a la cárcel!" Gritó Amelia Bones llegando en ese momento con varios Aurors y Dumbledore, viendo la escena. Los Aurors que acompañaban a Fudge al verse rodeados por los otros Aurors, además de la cúpula responsable de la derrota de Voldemort con las varitas listas para atacarlos, decidieron bajar las varitas.

"Arréstenlos a ellos y al Ministro!" Ordenó Madame Bones a los Oficiales que habían llegado con ella, tomando las varitas de los otros Aurors, mientras Hermione y compañía bajaban las suyas.

"Me voy a disfrutar de mis vacaciones!" Dijo Terry yendo a la chimenea antes de decirle a Laura: "Un gusto conocerte."

"Me vuelvo a casa. Hannah estará preocupada." Informó Ernie mientras Fudge y sus acompañantes eran retirados. Antes de irse, también se despidió de Laura y de los otros.

"He de suponer que han tenido una hermosa velada aquí esta noche." Dijo Albus sarcásticamente a los 3 Weasley, Draco, Hermione y Laura.

"No sabe cuanto nos divertimos." Contestó Fred más sarcásticamente antes de relatarle todos los sucesos.

"¿La Laptop?" Preguntó Amelia luego de escuchar la historia.

"De ahora en más es mía. Solo yo sé la contraseña, y sin ofender, pero un secreto conocido por dos, deja de serlo." Dijo Laura a los adultos antes de irse a dormir.

"Política muy práctica la suya." Declaró Draco riéndose al igual que los demás.

----- 

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Le preguntó Laura a Hermione unos días más tarde.

"Dila, Laura." Contestó Hermione cerrando un libro.

"¿Por qué se llevaban tan mal mi padre y la Orden?" Preguntó Laura seriamente.

"Esa es una pregunta más que complicada, te diré." Dijo Hermione con un suspiro, antes de agregar: "Antes de que te explique eso, debes saber la historia de nuestro Quinto Año. Ahí comenzaron las diferencias entre ellos."

Hermione comenzó a contarle a la niña todo lo sucedido durante ese año y la actitud de los adultos a Harry, que concluyeron con la muerte de Sirius, incluyendo lo que sabía de la reunión de Harry y Dumbledore cuando volvieron del Ministerio.

"Durante el verano anterior a sexto, la Orden no cambió sus decisiones, manteniendo a tu padre con los Dursleys hasta la segunda semana de Agosto, cuando le habían prometido hasta casi el hartazgo que pasaría su cumpleaños con nosotros. Esa fue una de las últimas gotas que soportó antes de explotar en Grimmauld Place el día de la primera reunión de la Orden." Contó Hermione antes de relatarle los sucesos de esa noche tal cual los recordaba:

Comienzo de Flashback

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los mellizos aguardaban afuera de la sala donde la Orden estaba reunida tratando de escuchar algo de ella, pero nada lograban oír. Solo sabían una cosa: iba a haber problemas. Harry había entrado como una tromba en ella y lo único que escucharon antes de que cerraran las puertas fue el inicio de discusión a los gritos entre su amigo y varios adultos.

De repente las puertas se abrieron violentamente haciéndolos retroceder velozmente y Harry salió de la sala gritando: "Váyanse todos al Diablo y consíganse otro peón que usar!"

Los 5 adolescente miraron hacia adentro y vieron algo que los sorprendió: Snape y Molly estaban los dos inconscientes en el suelo, Tonks trataba de calmar a Remus mientras Dumbledore se veía furioso. Las cosas no habían salido bien en absoluto.

"Vengan conmigo antes que se la agarren con ustedes 5!" Ordenó Bill retirándolos mientras varios de los miembros de la Orden discutían con Dumbledore.

"Bill, ¿qué demonios pasó?" Preguntaron los 5 al mismo tiempo mientras subían las escaleras y entraban en el dormitorio de los mellizos.

"Harry explotó y se las agarró con todo el mundo en la Orden!" Dijo Bill antes de explicar lo que pasó:

"Harry entró y le dijo a Dumbledore que tenía derecho a saber todo sobre lo que Voldemort hacía, que no podía dejarlo atrás de nuevo después de lo que le dijo en Junio."

"¿Qué le dijo a Harry?" Preguntaron todos a la vez.

"No sé, ninguno de los dos lo dijo. Pero sin dudas era algo importante." Dijo el mayor de los Weasley antes de continuar:

"Dumbledore le contestó que no era el tiempo para que se involucre y que era demasiado joven. Que nos dejara a nosotros encargarnos. Harry le respondió que la última vez que hizo eso, Sirius murió. Snape saltó y le dijo que eso era su culpa por haber creído lo que Ustedes-Saben-Quien le hizo creer. Harry se dio vuelta, le pegó una piña en la cara, lo lanzó al suelo y le pegó varias patadas en las costillas hasta que Moody, Shackebolt, Tonks, McGonagall, Charlie y yo logramos contenerlo. Cosa que no fue fácil les diré."

"Vamos Harry todavía!" Gritaron los mellizos a la vez festejando el ataque de su amigo al más odiado de los Profesores.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Gritaron escandalizados Hermione y Bill, mientras Ron y Ginny se debatían entre festejar o hacer lo mismo que su amiga y su hermano.

"¿Qué? Todos quisimos hacer eso alguna vez!" Respondieron los dos a la vez con una sonrisa inocente.

"Continúa." Pidió Ron a Bill.

"Dumbledore, mamá y Remus;" Prosiguió el pelirrojo con la historia, "le dijeron a Harry que eso había estado fuera de lugar, que no podía atacarlo así porque se le ocurrió. Harry les contestó que se lo tenía merecido. Que estaba harto de los comentarios de Snape y que si Dumbledore no hacía nada por evitarlos alguien debía hacerlo.

"Mamá le dijo que necesitaba control antes de querer ingresar en la Orden. Harry le dijo que ni ella ni ninguno de nosotros era nadie para decirle como controlarse, que no era su esclavo. Dumbledore le dijo que no era su esclavo y que nadie lo consideraba como tal. Harry le contestó que tal vez no como esclavo pero si como su prisionero, decidiendo que decirle y que no y encerrándolo por cuanto tiempo se nos antojara como si estuviera en una prisión.

"A eso le contestaron que su seguridad era su prioridad número uno y que lamentaban haberlo mantenido tanto tiempo cuando prometieron sacarlo de su casa mucho antes. Harry les contestó que su primera prioridad no era esa en ese momento. Que antes de pensar en su seguridad debían hacerlo volver a confiar en ellos y que cambiaran el odio que sentía hacia ellos por confianza.

"A partir de esa frase las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar y era cuestión de tiempo antes que todo estallara." Comentó Bill haciendo una pausa momentánea en la historia.

"Dumbledore le dijo que no entendía porque había dejado de confiar en nosotros. Harry le dijo que era un hipócrita y un idiota si decía eso, que por él tenía más razones para desconfiar de la Orden que para hacerlo.

"Las cosas siguieron subiendo en volumen y Harry lanzaba acusaciones cada vez peores, incluyendo una en la que acusaba a Dumbledore de saber la verdad sobre el Fidelius y ocultarla a todo el mundo solo para no sacarlo de los Dursleys." Contó Bill. Ante la cara de shock de los otros, añadió: "Escucharon bien, lo acusó de eso."

"Mierda! Sí que estaba furioso Harry!" Exclamó Ron recuperándose del shock de esas palabras.

"Ahí estalló la bomba y todo se fue al diablo." Dijo Bill antes de continuar su relato:

"Dumbledore le contestó que no tenía bases para hacer esa acusación. Harry le contestó que para defender a un Mortífago lo hizo con mucha rapidez pero para defender al mejor amigos de sus padres nunca hizo nada y que no le cerraba porque le creyó a Sirius con tanta rapidez en su Tercer Año como si nada, sin ninguna prueba. El director le contestó que las situaciones de Snape y Sirius eran completamente opuestas que no podía compararlas sin saber la situación. A eso, Harry le contestó que él si creía tanto en Snape podría haber averiguado la verdad de su boca, pero que nunca se lo preguntó porque si lo hacía vería su error y tendría que cambiar todos sus planes, comenzando con él, y eso no era algo que fuera a hacer.

"Entonces Remus dijo que hablaba sin saber nada del tema. Harry le contestó que si no sabía nada era porque todos en la Orden eran unos cobardes y que preferían callarse a decirle algo, aunque ese algo fuera tan importante como que tenía un padrino. Remus le contestó que si no habían dicho nada era para protegerlo, que en ese momento creían que era Sirius el que había traicionado a sus padres y no Pettigrew. Harry entonces lo acusó de traicionarlos tanto como Pettigrew, escondiéndose y no mostrando la cara cuando su hijo más lo necesitaba, y no tener las agallas para decirle todo cuando él fue su alumno, que usaba su licantropía para esconderse nada más y no enfrentarlo.

"Si no se pelearon a los golpes, fue porque mamá se levantó y le dio un cachetazo a Harry diciéndole que no podía ser desagradecido después de todo lo que hicieron par él. Harry la acusó de ser una mentirosa y que lo que menos tenía era palabra u honor para cumplir promesas como las que le había hecho a él." Bill se detuvo un momento antes de agregar: "Acto seguido, Harry le dio una piña que la noqueó."

"¿¿¿HIZO QUÉ???" Preguntaron todos a la vez.

"Según sus palabras, solamente le devolvió el golpe y que ella no era nadie para darle un cachetazo." Explicó el pelirrojo antes que golpearan la puerta y Harry entrara.

"Los necesito ahora a los dos." Dijo el adolescente a los mellizos antes de irse de nuevo sin mediar otra palabra. Fred y George se miraron antes de salir detrás de él, los dos confundidos.

"¿Qué pasó después?" Quiso saber Hermione.

"Harry les dijo a la Orden que sino entraba esta noche, que se olvidaran de él para pelear la guerra con ellos. Dumbledore le dijo que después de lo de esta noche, estaba muy lejos de entrar. Harry se levantó y se fue dando el portazo que ustedes vieron." Terminó de contar Bill la historia. En ese momento los mellizos entraron de nuevo volviendo a sentarse en sus asientos.

"Harry les pide que apenas vuelva Hedwig, que la manden a Hogwarts que él no la utilizará hasta el comienzo de clases. Dijo que de seguro ahora está cazando ratones." Comunicó Fred a los dos estudiantes de sexto.

"¿Y Harry?" Preguntaron todos a la vez.

"Se fue. Dijo que volveríamos a verlo recién en el tren el primero de septiembre." Dijo George encogiéndose de hombros antes de que McGonagall llamara a Bill y enviara a todos a dormir.

Fin de Flashback

"Esa noche, Laura, cambió todo entre tu padre y la Orden. Las consecuencias, tanto a corto como a largo plazo, seguirían hasta el final de la guerra. Eso sin contar los hechos de los días siguientes." Explicó Hermione mientras preparaba una taza de café para ella y la niña.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Quiso saber la niña tomándose el café.

"La orden, con la madre de Ron a la cabeza, quería que cortáramos la amistad con tu padre. Apenas dijeron eso, los mellizos se levantaron recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon de la Casa acusándolos de ser unos tiranos despóticos. Ginny hizo lo que la madre le dijo, por enojo a que Harry la había golpeado. Ron y yo permanecimos neutrales sin tomar lado por ninguno.

"Dos días más tarde mis padres murieron por un ataque de Mortífagos. Encima me entero que los estaban vigilando, y Mundungus Fletcher, quien estaba de guardia ese día se fue de ella. Casi lo mato. Había hecho lo mismo cuando tu padre fue atacado por Dementores el verano anterior y ahora había hecho eso. Tomé mis cosas y me fui también, con Ron siguiéndome pese a las amenazas de su madre." Dijo Hermione con furia ante esa memoria.

"La cúpula." Dijo Laura de repente.

"De esas acciones, nace la cúpula. Solo que se erigió como tal durante el asedio a la Escuela. ¿Por qué crees que lo primero que hizo tu padre cuando se vuelve a aliar con la Orden, fue llamar a los Mellizos, que se abrieron de la pelea al irse de Grimmauld?" Preguntó Hermione antes de continuar:

"Nosotros 4 fuimos los oficiales de más alto rango por eso, porque nos aliamos a Harry desde el primer momento. En la escala, venía él, después Ron y yo, los mellizos en tercer lugar y después venían Nick, Peeves, Firenze, Draco, Ernie y Terry.

"El nacimiento de la cúpula fue una consecuencia a largo plazo de la pelea de esa noche." Dijo Hermione seriamente.

"¿Qué ocurrió cuando se fueron de los Cuarteles?" Quiso saber Laura, deseosa de más información.

"Harry y los mellizos habían escondido de todo el mundo un piso entero en un Edificio Muggle y lo hicieron usando el Encantamiento Fidelius. Para eso llamaron a Bill para que los ayudara con el Fidelius. A cambio de su silencio, Bill podría usarlo con Fleur, que era su novia, cuando lo deseara. Los mellizos, además de vivir en él, lo usarían con sus novias. Tu padre lo usaría para vivir allí, al igual que Ron y yo." Explicó Hermione.

"Espera, hay algo que no entiendo. Me dijiste que mi padre volvió a la casa de sus familiares antes de su último año. ¿Por qué lo hizo si tenía el piso ese?" Preguntó confundida Laura.

"Dumbledore lo convenció de estar allí las dos semanas anteriores a su cumpleaños número 17 para cerrar todas las barreras que protegían la casa mientras viviera allí. Lo hizo a regañadientes. El día de su cumpleaños casi hace explotar la casa en venganza a lo que sufrió a sus manos en su niñez." Relató Ron arribando a la casa, escuchando la conversación, con él estaba María.

"¿Qué pasó cuando fueron a Hogwarts?" Preguntaron las dos niñas a la vez.

"La Orden, con mi mamá a la cabeza, intentaron sacarnos la información de donde habíamos estado. No solo no lo dijimos, sino que los ignoramos." Comenzó a relatar Ron

"Después de media hora usufructuosa de su parte por sacarnos la información, Snape amenazó con expulsar a Harry por haberlo atacado en Grimmauld. Harry le dijo que no podía hacerlo porque en ese momento él no era su Profesor así que no lo podía acusar de agredir a un miembro del Profesorado. No tenía base para pedir su expulsión de ninguna manera. Eso fue prácticamente una declaración de guerra entre los dos.

"Dumbledore amenazó con sacarnos las insignias de Prefecto si no lo decíamos." Recordó Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Qué hicieron?" Preguntaron las dos a la vez confundidas, mientras Ron se reía por ese recuerdo.

"Renunciamos a serlo!" Contestó Ron todavía riéndose.

"El Director entonces amenazó a Harry y Ron con expulsarlos del equipo de Quidditch. McGonagall a eso le respondió que si lo hacía tenía su renuncia en ese mismo momento. Obviamente Minerva no iba a sacrificar a sus dos mejores jugadores, y los únicos que tenían más experiencia que nadie en el Equipo, porque a Dumbledore se le cantara sacarlos!" Se rió Hermione.

"Después amenazaron con no dejarnos tomar Pociones, materia que Harry y yo necesitábamos si queríamos ser Aurors del Ministerio. Harry les contestó que por las notas que los dos obtuvimos en las MHB podíamos hacerlo y que si nos lo impedían Haría algo ilegal y que sería llevado a la Junta de Directivos si era necesario." Contó Ron continuando con la memoria.

"La última amenaza fue con declarar ilegal el DA. Harry les respondió que no tenía ningún deseo en hacerlo de nuevo, y que los Decretos de Umbridge habían sido anulados. Por ende, estarían haciendo un acto arbitrario." Contó Hermione, antes de resumir todo: "Se pasaron dos horas haciendo amenazas vanas sin fundamentos, sin sacarnos nada de información útil."

"Nunca me había divertido tanto como cuando vi las cara de Dumbledore, McGonagall, mis padres y Snape al darse cuenta que nada de lo dijeron o hicieran, podría hacerlos conseguir la información que buscaban!" Se rió el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" Preguntó María con curiosidad.

"Es un historia demasiado larga y es muy tarde ahora. Mañana la seguimos, ahora a dormir las dos!" Ordenó Hermione viendo que ya casi era la medianoche.

"Ufa!" Dijo María enojada mientras ella y Laura se iban a sus dormitorios y sus padres se iban al suyo.

----- 

Laura y María querían saber más sobre lo que pasó en Hogwarts, y como Ron y Hermione habían ido al médico para hacerse un chequeo prenatal, las dos niñas decidieron buscar la información de otra fuente: los Directivos de la Escuela.

Dejando una nota en la cocina diciendo donde irían, las dos niñas usaron la Red Flu para ir a la Oficina de Dumbledore, que en ese momento estaba leyendo unos papeles.

"Srta. Potter, Srta. Weasley, que agradable sorpresa." Dijo Dumbledore invitándolas a sentarse y preguntándoles la razón de su visita.

Laura le contó todo lo que Ron y Hermione les habían relatado la noche anterior sobre la pelea entre su padre y la Orden, los sucesos posteriores a ella hasta el retorno del trío al colegio, incluyendo la reunión de las amenazas.

"Asumo que han venido para averiguar que sucedió luego de eso con ellos en la Escuela." Comentó Albus al terminar de escuchar el relato.

"Así es." Contestaron las dos a la vez.

"Minerva, ven a mi Oficina." Llamó el Director a su Vice usando la chimenea. Girando a las dos niñas, les comentó: "Ella sabrá contestar eso mucho mejor que yo."

"Albus, ¿llamaste?" Preguntó McGonagall entrando en la Oficina y viendo a las dos niñas y saludándolas.

"Las Señoritas Weasley y Potter desean saber que sucedió con sus padres luego de la reunión en mi Oficina cuando regresaron para su sexto año." Informó el anciano director con una sonrisa.

"Síganme." Pidió Minerva conduciéndolas hacia el Cuarto de Requerimiento. Al entrar allí, había 3 sillones personales bastante cómodos, una mesita con 2 tazas de té además de una de café.

"Les presento al CDR, también conocido como el Cuarto de Requerimiento. O, como sus padres lo llamaban, el CDM o Cuartel de mando." Dijo Minerva explicando que era el lugar mientras las 3 se sentaban en los sillones y ella y María tomaban las tazas de té y Laura la de café.

"¿Qué tanto saben de la pelea entre sus padres y la Orden de ese verano?" Preguntó McGonagall.

"Todo. Mi mamá nos contó sobre la pelea que hizo que ellos 3 y mis tíos Fred y George dejaran Grimmauld Place, lo del piso Muggle y la reunión cuando volvieron, incluidas todas las amenazas hechas en su contra." Contestó María, mientras Laura asentía a su lado.

"Cuando el trío volvió," Comenzó a contar la Jefa de Gryffindor, "la Orden estaba dividida en dos posiciones a tomar. Una era dejar las cosas como estaban y obligarlos a hacer lo que les dijeran. Esa posición era apoyada principalmente por sus abuelos, Srta. Weasley, el Director, Remus Lupin y varios otros más. La segunda posición era la de recuperar su confianza como Harry nos había dicho. Esta era apoyada por mí, la Auror Tonks, y Bill y Charlie Weasley entre otros pocos.

"Después averiguamos que Bill Weasley los había ayudado a ellos y a los mellizos con el tema del Fidelius en el Edificio Muggle. Pero esa es otra historia." Comentó Minerva antes de retomar el hilo de la historia.

"Sabía que el trío se había ganado el derecho que ellos reclamaban por merito propio a pesar de lo que la Orden dijera, así que traté de ayudarlos y poder recuperar su confianza.

"Para esto hice tres cosas: la primera fue reinstalarlos como Prefectos y elegir su padre, Srta. Potter, como uno, cosa que debería haber pasado el año anterior. Eso no cayó demasiado bien en la Orden, sobre todo en los Profesores Dumbledore y Snape, pero como les dije, era la Jefa de su casa y podía tomar una decisión como esa mientras estuviera en ese cargo.

"La segunda fue no solo devolver a Harry al Equipo con la Escoba que Sirius le había regalado, sino también lo elegí como Capitán del Equipo, con Ron como su sub-Capitán. Otra cosa que no cayó muy bien, les diré.

"La tercera fue la más problemática de todas. El trío estaba decidido a continuar con el DA, pero para eso necesitaban el apoyo de uno de los Directivos además de un Profesor que se hiciera cargo, al menos en los papeles, de él." Contó Minerva tomando un poco más de té.

"El apoyo del Directivo lo dio usted, pero ¿qué profesor se hizo cargo si la mitad estaba en la Orden con Dumbledore?" Preguntó confundida Laura.

"El único miembro del Profesorado que nunca se negaría a hacerle un favor a su padre, Srta. Potter: Rubeus Hagrid." Dijo la Profesora de Transformación con una sonrisa antes de añadir: "Como lo convencieron, me es todavía un misterio. Pero 3 días más tarde a recibir mi consentimiento, vinieron a verme con un documento firmado por Hagrid, declarando que él se haría cargo del DA."

"Profesora, por lo que mis padres me contaron, Hagrid enseña Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y el DA era de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Qué tienen en común las dos?" Quiso saber María con curiosidad.

"Eso mismo les pregunté yo. Pero como ellos me explicaron, solo necesitaban a un Profesor que se hiciera cargo del Club, al menos en los papeles. Y eso era lo que Hagrid haría." Explicó McGonagall antes de continuar:

"El DA continuó siendo secreto, y continuaron los mismos alumnos del año anterior, exceptuando algunos, entre ellos Ginny Weasley, por estar del lado de la Orden. Hubo alumnos nuevos, pocos pero los hubo y Harry continuó haciendo de instructor.

"Las veces que mi horario lo permitía venía a observar sus sesiones, sin molestarlos en absoluto. Una noche, había duelos, y Harry me retó a tener uno contra él." Contó Minerva antes de relatar ese duelo, ocurrido en Noviembre del Sexto Año del trío:

Comienzo de Flashback

Harry y McGonagall estaban en el centro del Cuarto, en un cuadrilátero creado esa noche para los duelos. En el que mantendrían, regirían las mismas reglas que en todos los anteriores: no Artes Oscuras ni Imperdonables. Además había un acuerdo entre los dos que la Jefa de Gryffindor no tomaría ninguna clase de represalias o impartiría castigo alguno en caso de perder con el estudiante.

Desde el comienzo mismo del duelo, quedó claro una cosa: ambos combatían como si su contrincante fuera un enemigo y los hechizos que lanzaban lo demostraban. A cada momento, los hechizos se volvían cada vez más fuertes.

Habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde el inicio, cuando en le Cuarto entraron sin ser notados Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, y Shackebolt. Albus les hizo a todos una seña de mantener silencio mientras observaba el duelo de la Vice Directora contra el Estudiante.

Quien notó su entrada fue Hermione luego de 10 minutos. Al hacerlo, le susurró a Ron la situación y señaló hacia donde estaban. El Pelirrojo los vio antes de asentir, mostrando que también él los vio, y regresar su atención al duelo diciéndole a su amiga que Harry debería encargarse de ellos.

En medio del duelo, Harry transformó a McGonagall de repente en un animal. El problema fue que no la transformó en un perro caniche como él deseaba sino en una leona.

"Demonios!" Pensó Harry para si mismo, cuando Minerva recuperada del shock de la transformación, decidió usarla en su provecho y se lanzó a la ofensiva.

"Si eso desea, eso va a tener!" Le dijo el estudiante antes de que, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, McGonagall incluida, se transformara en una pantera negra y pasó el también a la ofensiva en el duelo.

Ambos animales combatieron con zarpazos por varios minutos antes de que Harry la tumbara boca arriba y colocara su garra derecha en el cuello y lanzara un rugido declarándose como el ganador. Minerva viendo la posición de desventaja que tenía, no tuvo más remedio que conceder la derrota.

"No sabía que fuera tan buena en duelo, Profesora." Declaró Harry cuando la devolvió a su forma humana y se transformó de vuelta.

"Y yo desconocía el hecho que fuera un Animago, Sr. Potter." Respondió Minerva tomando su varita y masajeándose el cuello donde Harry le apoyó la garra.

"Todos tenemos nuestro secretos, ¿no es así, Director?" Preguntó Harry sin voltearse al sitio donde estaba Dumbledore con su grupo. También él había notado su entrada, pero como estaba en el medio del duelo no podía hacer nada en ese momento.

"Para espiar somos un fracaso! Tres notaron la entrada que hicimos!" Exclamó Tonks a los demás.

"Se acabó la reunión por esta noche. Les avisaremos cuando es la siguiente en la forma habitual." Comunicó Harry a los miembros del DA decidiendo acabar la reunión en ese momento. Todos se fueron comentado el Duelo de la Profesora contra el Prefecto en forma animada.

"¿Podemos saber la razón de su visita?" Preguntó Hermione mientras Harry se recuperaba del cansancio que tenía por el duelo y Minerva hacía lo mismo.

"Srta. Granger, Sres. Potter y Weasley, este club es ilegal!" Gritó Snape al trío.

"No lo es. Estamos usando las reglas escolares para armar un grupo estudiantil. Tenemos el apoyo de uno de los Directivos del Colegio, la Profesora McGonagall, y otro miembro del Profesorado de Hogwarts está a cargo de él." Informó Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién es ese Profesor?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Rubeus Hagrid!" Respondieron los 3 adolescentes al unísono.

"Quisiera saber que tienen en común Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, materia que enseña Rubeus, con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que enseñan ustedes." Inquirió Dumbledore con curiosidad.

"Lo mismo que tienen Herbología con los Gobstones: nada. Solo el Profesor que la da y el que tiene a su cargo el Club." Contestó Hermione mostrando los papeles firmados por Hagrid y McGonagall.

"No tienen ninguna sustentación para declarar el DA como ilegal y detener las reuniones. Buenas noches a todos." Declaró Harry yéndose, seguido por Ron y Hermione.

"¿Albus?" Preguntó Remus al Director.

"Tienen razón. No podemos detenerlos. Lo que están haciendo, lo hacen bajo las reglas de Hogwarts. Si lo declaramos ilegal o lo cancelamos, nosotros estaríamos en falta, no ellos." Informó el Director seriamente a los demás.

"¿Sorprendido que Potter puede hacer las cosas según las reglas, Severus?" Preguntó Minerva a su colega de Pociones, que parecía listo a estallar ante la noticia, antes de irse ella también del Cuarto.

Fin de Flashback

"El director no podía tomar represalias, pero sí cambiar los planes del trío." Continuó Minerva cuando acabó la historia del Duelo y del final de esa reunión.

"Hizo público el club y el lugar donde mantenían las reuniones. Incluso el momento de la siguiente reunión. Harry no se quedó atrás y se vengó.

"El día de la reunión, en el momento en el que debía comenzar, Albus tenía en su Oficina a todos los estudiantes que decidieron sumarse al grupo. Todos dijeron que el sitio se había cambiado y que desde ahora eran en su Oficina en vez del Cuarto de Requerimiento. El Director estuvo 2 horas antes de convencerlos que las reuniones no eran allí." Se rió Minerva ante el recuerdo de esa noche.

"¿Era vengativo?" Preguntó Laura desconociendo ese lado de su Padre.

"No, pero a cada ataque de Dumbledore en contra suya con sus decisiones, Harry tomaba una represalia. Después de la segunda, Albus dejó de hacerlo por temor a lo que sucediera después." Se rió la Vice Directora antes de explicarse:

"No recuerdo cuales fueron las acciones que motivaron los ataques de Harry, pero sí recuerdo que hizo en venganza. La primera de sus venganzas fue trasladar toda la Oficina del Director íntegramente al Campo de Quidditch. Movió hasta el más mínimo detalle, incluyendo al Fénix del Director. Todavía nos preguntamos como lo hizo sin ser notado por nadie. Dumbledore no sabía si expulsarlo o felicitarlo por lo que había hecho!" Siguió Minerva todavía riéndose. Ni Laura ni María pudieron contener la risa y estallaron en carcajadas antes eso.

"La segunda fue la peor." Declaró la Vice Director cuando se calmaron las tres. "Harry puso su oficina de cabeza. Puso todo lo que estaba en el suelo en el techo tal cual era su posición normal, y lo del techo en el suelo. Les juro que nunca me había reído tanto como cuando entré y vi eso. La cara de Albus era de incredulidad. Nuevamente se debatía entre echarlo de la Escuela o felicitarlo." Contó la Profesora todavía riéndose con esas memorias. Las dos niñas se comenzaron a reír nuevamente con esa historia.

"Supongo que lo felicitó porque no fue expulsado." Comentó Laura cuando se calmaron las risas.

"Dumbledore decidió que ese era el momento de volver a aliarse con él antes que Harry le declarara la guerra a la Orden. Ya lo había hecho con Voldemort. Con el Ministerio estaba cerca de hacerlo. No podía arriesgarse a que lo hiciera con nosotros." Explicó Minerva mientras en el cuarto apareció otra taza de té para ella, además de una para María.

"Así estaban las cosas cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad." Continuó Minerva. "Fred y George estaban peleados con sus padres e informaron que no pasarían la Navidad con ellos. El trío no firmó para quedarse en Hogwarts, cosa que habían hecho en los años anteriores, e informaron que tampoco irían a Grimmauld, que ellos tenían sus planes propios. Bill se había peleado con su madre por el tema de Percy e informó que tampoco estaría en Navidad allí, pero que no la pasaría solo.

"Con toda esa información llegamos a la conclusión que donde estuviera uno de los 6, estarían los otros 5. El problema era que había que encontrarlos primero, y no teníamos la más mínima idea de donde estaban.

"Investigamos un poco y descubrimos que Harry había hecho un gran retiro de dinero de su bóveda en Gringotts y que se había lo había visto a él y a los mellizos en inmobiliarias poco después de que se fueran de los Cuarteles. Con eso supimos que debían estar en alguna casa que compraron. Lo último que nos imaginábamos era que tenían un piso Muggle entero escondido bajo el Encantamiento Fidelius.

"Nos enteramos de todo esto y nos dedicamos a buscar el Edificio donde estaba el piso. Lo descubrimos la mañana de Nochebuena y decidimos hacerles una visita la mañana de Navidad." Contó la Vice Directora antes de relatar el encuentro de esa mañana:

Comienzo de Flashback

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Ginny y Charlie Weasley, decidieron ir a visitar al sexteto en su nuevo hogar de sorpresa y juntarse a almorzar por la Navidad.

Luego de descubrir el piso que tenían oculto, el último del edificio, que más bien era un rascacielos, tomaron el ascensor por turno para ir. Cuando bajaron de él, en el anteúltimo piso y subieron las escaleras, algo que les costó bastante encontrar debido al Fidelius, se encontraron en el pasillo del piso con 6 puertas que daban a los 6 departamentos.

"¿Cómo sabremos cuál es el de cada uno?" Quiso saber Tonks con curiosidad.

En ese momento, una de las puertas se abrió, y de allí salió Harry solo vistiendo unos calzoncillos y una remera y con cara de dormido total. Cuando los vio, se restregó los ojos y miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las 10 de la mañana.

"Vuelvan en 2 horas. Estamos durmiendo y varios se están recuperando de una borrachera." Dijo Harry antes de volver a su departamento.

"Creo que no nos registró totalmente." Comentó Charlie divertido, antes de que la puerta se volviera a abrir y Harry los volvió a mirar incrédulo por su presencia.

"¿¿CÓMO DEMONIOS NOS ENCONTRARON??" Gritó el adolescente a todos ellos.

"Fácil no fue, pero imposible tampoco. Tenemos nuestros recursos, Harry." Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

"Vayan a ese departamento mientras me ducho en el de Ron y Hermione y los despierto a los dos." Ordenó Harry a todos ellos, antes de añadir: "No toquen nada ni cambien nada de lugar. Tampoco se preocupen por el desorden ni por lo que encuentren." Acto seguido entró en una puerta de la derecha mientras el grupo fue a la del departamento de donde él salió.

El grupo de la Orden entró y se encontró con los restos de lo que había sido una fiesta. Botellas vacía, varias de alcohol entre ellas, restos de comida, dados, dinero, cartas, fueron algunas de las cosas encontradas en el suelo.

Luego de recuperarse del shock de esa imagen, comenzaron a recorrer el departamento viendo que había allí. En la sala, había varios sillones y sofás, una mesa grande con varias sillas alrededor, una chimenea y varias bibliotecas llenas de libros Muggles y Mágicos. También había una televisión, una video cassetera, una computadora, un equipo de música y otros electrodomésticos.

"Escuchaste a Harry, papá, no podemos tocar nada. No es nuestra casa, es la suya!" Dijo Charlie a Arthur cuando el Sr. Weasley iba a ver los electrodomésticos.

De allí, fueron a la cocina donde había varias ollas donde, obviamente, habían cocinado la cena de Navidad la noche anterior. Aparte de la cocina, había un horno a microondas, varias alacenas llenas de productos, un refrigerador lleno de bebidas y otras cosas más. Luego fueron al dormitorio donde estaba una cama matrimonial, una mesita de luz y un televisor, además de un ropero y varias cómodas llenos de ropa. El baño era normal teniendo todo lo que se podía encontrar en uno, con una bañera bastante amplia, una ducha, un inodoro, un bidet y otras instalaciones de baño.

"Harry, ¿estás despierto ya?" Preguntó Alicia entrando por una de las puertas que había en la pared de la Sala cuando el grupo regresó allí.

"Hola, Srta. Spinnet. Feliz Navidad." Saludó Dumbledore con una sonrisa a la antigua cazadora, que estaba vistiendo solamente un camisón.

"Ya vuelvo!" Exclamó Alicia volviendo a salir a toda velocidad del sitio.

"Esa puerta lleva al departamento de uno de los Mellizos." Informó Harry volviendo con una toalla en la cintura antes de ir a su dormitorio a cambiarse.

Unos momentos más tarde volvió Alicia, esta vez cambiada con ropa apropiada. Saludó a todos antes de ir al dormitorio de Harry y hablar con él.

"Nos vemos después. Debo ir a almorzar con unos familiares." Se despidió la Cazadora del grupo antes de irse del departamento, al tiempo que por otra puerta entraba Hermione.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó la adolescente a los adultos.

"En su dormitorio." Contestó Charlie.

"¿Les molestaría ordenar un poco? Íbamos a almorzar en el de Bill hoy. Supongo que su presencia cambiará ese plan." Pidió Hermione a todos antes de ir a hablar con su amigo.

Mientras Molly y Minerva ordenaban un poco todo el desorden, en el departamento entraron Bill, Ron y los mellizos. Sin saludar a nadie se fueron directamente al dormitorio del dueño.

"Algo me dice que nuestra presencia no es bienvenida." Comentó Ginny a su hermano mayor mientras Fleur y Angelina fueron a la cocina sin saludarlos tampoco.

"Creo lo mismo." Contestó Charlie mientras los adolescentes retornaron a la Sala, con cara no amistosa.

"¿Cómo encontraron este sitio? Supuestamente está bajo el Fidelius y no deberían hallarlo sin que se lo digamos!" Comenzó Harry mientras los 6 se sentaban.

"Está bajo el Fidelius como dijiste Harry, pero ayer se vio a la Srta. Dellacour saliendo del edificio, sin que ella notara esto, y encontramos la localización del Edificio. Esta mañana buscamos el Piso que ustedes habitan y llegamos hasta aquí." Explicó Dumbledore simplemente.

"Tenemos un problema." Declaró Angelina regresando a la Sala en ese momento.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntaron todos a la vez.

"A menos que hayan traído comida con ustedes, no podrán almorzar aquí con nosotros. Lo que sobró de anoche, nos alcanza solo para nosotros." Informó la Cazadora a los adultos seriamente.

"Esperen un poco que todavía tienen cosas que contestar antes de discutir que se almorzará." Declaró Fred seriamente, yendo a busca unas aspirinas y dándole una a cada unos de los otros adolescentes junto a una vaso de agua, que todos ellos tomaron de inmediato.

"¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Molly confundida.

"¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Vinimos a celebrar la Navidad con ustedes." Contestó Dumbledore sonriendo.

"Director, si cree que somos idiotas, rehaga su respuesta. Dejamos más que claro que esta Navidad teníamos planes propios que no incluían a la mitad de la Orden del Fénix." Contestó Hermione seriamente.

"Vinimos a recomponer las relaciones entre nosotros, o al menos hacer el intento de ello." Explicó Arthur en nombre de los adultos.

"Creo que podremos sobrevivir a eso si siguen reglas básicas." Informó Harry luego de discutir con los otros el tema.

"¿Cuáles?" Quiso saber Albus.

"Primero: No nos vamos de aquí. De ahora en más, estos departamentos son nuestros hogares." Comenzó Harry antes de añadirle a Albus: "Si la idea de hacerme volver con mis familiares anda en su cabeza, elimínela de inmediato."

"Segundo: aquí no tienen poder de autoridad sobre nosotros. Las órdenes las damos nosotros." Anunció Fred.

"Tercero: no pueden venir sin que haya al menos uno de nosotros 6 acompañándolos." Dijo Hermione.

"Cuarto: no pueden cambiar, mover o tocar nada de los que haya aquí. En otras palabras, mamá, no puedes hacerle cambios a la decoración." Continuó Bill.

"Sigan las reglas y todo estará bien." Finalizó George.

"Eso se puede hacer." Anunció el Director seriamente en nombre de todos ellos.

"Sean bienvenidos entonces a nuestros humildes hogares." Anunció Ron con una sonrisa a sus padres, hermanos y Profesores.

"Mientras les dan un tour por los departamentos y mamá discute con Fleur y Angelina el almuerzo, los mellizos y yo iremos a ducharnos." Comunicó Bill, yéndose a su departamento mientras Fred y George hacían lo mismo. Ron se levantó y se fue al suyo anunciando que debía hacer lo mismo él también.

"Los 6 departamentos son prácticamente iguales, solo cambian los muebles y los electrodomésticos. El único vacío es el que usan los mellizos como sitio de experimento de sus creaciones." Explicó Harry a los adultos mientras Molly y Minerva fueron a las cocinas a ayudar a las dos chicas.

"¿Quiénes tienen los departamentos y como están distribuidos?" Preguntó Remus cuando salieron al pasillo. En uno de los lados había 3 departamentos, en otro solo dos, mientras que en el último estaban la escalera y el último de los departamentos.

"El que está junto a la escalera es el que usan Fred y George para crear sus productos. Los dos que están del lado derecho de ese, son los de los mellizos. El primero que viene al lado del que ocupa Fred es el mío. Después viene el que usan Ron y Hermione, siendo el de Bill el último de ese lado." Informó Harry señalando las puertas por turno.

"¿Cómo hacen para subir aquí si el ascensor no llega hasta este piso?" Preguntó Charlie con curiosidad.

"Sencillo." Dijo Hermione abriendo una puerta trampa que estaba escondida en el suelo. La misma daba a una escalera que conducía a otro departamento, solo que este estaba vacío.

"Para los habitantes del edificio nosotros vivimos en ese y en el de al lado. Por eso no levantamos sospechas cuando nos ven." Explicó Harry mientras volvían a su departamento.

Fin de Flashback

"La escena más divertida de ese día fue cuando anunciaron que regalos no había, ya que los únicos que habían comprado eran los para ellos y no para la Orden." Contó divertida McGonagall.

"¿Qué pasó con los departamentos después de que se fuera mi padre?" Preguntó Laura curiosa.

"Bill y los mellizos aún viven en ellos. Charlie ocupó el que dejamos nosotros cuando nos mudamos al casarnos. Percy tomó uno de los dos que estaban en piso de abajo. El otro se usa para dejar los niños. El que los mellizos usaban para sus creaciones sigue teniendo ese fin y el de tu padre está vacío. Te lo dejó a ti como su regalo cuando te gradúes." Informó Hermione que había escuchado parte de la conversación en silencio sin molestarlas.

"¿Cuándo entraste mamá? No te vimos!" Exclamó Laura confundida.

"Tengo mis formas. Después de todo pasé en este sitio gran parte de mis últimos dos años." Explicó Hermione mientras en el cuarto aparecía otro sofá para ella.

"¿Ahí se vuelven a aliar con la Orden?" Peguntó Laura volviendo a la charla principal.

"Ahí volvimos a hablar con ellos civilizadamente." Informó Hermione antes de continuar:

"Nos volvimos a aliar en Mayo en medio de un ataque de Mortífagos a Hogsmeade donde tu padre presentó el plan C de todas las misiones donde fallaban el Plan A y el Plan B: la improvisación en una batalla. Y en eso, Harry era el maestro."

"Ese día descubrimos además lo suicida que podía llegar a ser al formular un plan." Añadió McGonagall antes de explayarse:

"Lo primero que hizo fue mandar a todos los estudiantes de vuelta a Hogwarts, excepto los que estaban en el DA y podían hacer frente a la batalla. Lo segundo fue lanzar ataques desde las terrazas de los negocios y casas. En ataques, no solo me refiero a los hechizos, sino también a piedras y palos.

"El plan A era sacarlos de la ciudad. El B mantenerlos ocupados hasta la llegada de la Orden y / o del Ministerio."

"¿Cuál era el C?" Preguntaron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo.

"Pasar de la defensiva a la Ofensiva total en solo 2 minutos!" Contestó Hermione antes de retomar el relato.

"En 10 minutos, pasamos de tratar de sacarlos de Hogsmeade a esperar a la Orden, y de eso a atacarlos nosotros con las calles de la ciudad como el sitio de la batalla, haciendo un movimiento de tenazas contra ellos desde las dos puntas de la calle principal y aledañas. Además del apoyo que nos brindaban desde las tiendas y los que estaban en las terrazas.

"Les aseguro que el plan sonó suicida y loco al principio. Cuando lo pusimos en práctica, resultó todo un éxito. Cuando la Orden llegó, teníamos a más de 50 Mortífagos atrapados, con solo 3 estudiantes y habitantes heridos, ninguno de gravedad. Y Harry nos aseguró que todo el contra ataque fue pura improvisación que se le ocurría en ese momento.

"Él no fue calificado como el mejor Líder de toda la Guerra por nada. Sabía siempre lo que hacía, aunque fuera todo improvisación pura." Terminó de contar la Profesora de Aritmancia.

"¿Y el ministerio que dijo ante eso?" Preguntó María con curiosidad. Hermione al terminar de escuchar la pregunta, estalló en carcajadas, mientras Minerva parecía lista a seguirla en eso.

"Fudge, siendo el idiota que es," Comenzó McGonagall, mientras Hermione continuaba riéndose, "proclamó que el ataque era una farsa y que no había existido tal suceso.

"Los habitantes de Hogsmeade más los estudiantes de Hogwarts y sus padres salieron a contestarle que eso era falso y que el Ministerio había fracasado al defenderlos. El Ministro lo negó y se mantuvo en sus dichos originales.

"Dos días más tarde, nos enteramos extraoficialmente, que Fudge había movido los Aurors que estaban en Hogsmeade para un evento político, cosa que no hizo más que enfurecer a Harry y a los estudiantes.

"Unos días más tarde de enterarnos, Fudge dio una conferencia de prensa acusando a Harry de tratar de sacarlo del Ministerio y proclamarse como nuevo Lord Oscuro.

"Mientras lanzaba las acusaciones, apareció Harry acompañado de Ron, Hermione y varios alumnos más. Ahí, se declararon la guerra él y el Ministro." Informó Minerva antes de relatar los sucesos de la conferencia cuando arribaron los adolescentes.

Comienza de Flashback

Un manto de silencio total se apoderó del salón de conferencias cuando Harry Potter entró allí acompañado por sus dos mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, además de otros estudiantes entre quienes estaban Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Collin Creevey y Katie Bell además de varios otros. En total, los estudiantes no eran más de 20.

Harry les hizo una señal a los estudiantes, que se fueron a tomar asiento en lugares libres mientras él, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia el sitio donde se encontraba el Ministro.

"Sabe, Ministro, cada vez que escucho uno de sus discursos en mi contra, no paro de reírme por dos horas seguidas. No me entra en la cabeza como se puede ser tan idiota como usted." Dijo Harry enfrentando a Fudge cara a cara.

"Antes de continuar con las bases de sus nuevas acusaciones, las más divertidas hasta el momento, desearía saber la razón del movimiento de los Aurors de este fin de semana de Hogsmeade al evento organizado por un conocido Mortífago como lo es Lucius Malfoy." Comenzó el nuevo asalto verbal del adolescente en contra del Ministro.

"Sr. Potter, no tiene bases para esa acusación! Está difamando mi persona." Gritó Lucius yendo a Harry hecho una furia.

"¿Por qué no nos explica esto, Malfoy?" Preguntó Harry y antes de que alguien supiera que pasaba, la marca Oscura de su brazo estaba a la vista de todo el mundo.

"La marca que identifica a los Mortífagos según lo que leí en libros de historia." Dijo Harry a los periodistas señalando la marca del rubio, que intentó esconderla de inmediato.

"Esto no ha terminado, Potter. Recibirás noticias nuestras." Amenazó Lucius en un susurro.

"Cuando y donde quiera. No le tengo miedo ni a usted ni al cobarde de su amo." Respondió el estudiante, con su mano en su varita debajo de la túnica. El Rubio tenía su mano en la suya también, aunque nadie lo había notado.

Los dos se miraron con intenso odio, con silenciosas amenazas de muerte mutuas, antes de que Malfoy se retirara de allí sin dar declaraciones a nadie, abandonando al Ministro a su suerte.

"Harry 1, Fudge 0." Susurró Ron a Hermione, que asintió sin hacer comentarios.

"Retírenlos de inmediato a todos ellos!" Ordenó Cornelius a los Aurors señalando a los estudiantes.

"¿Por qué lo harían? Solo he venido a contestarle a sus ataques. ¿O prefiere que lo demande por calumnias e injurias?" Retrucó Harry, antes de que los Aurors se movieran de sus posiciones.

"No tienes agallas para hacerlo!" Le gritó Fudge al estudiante.

"Las tengo y ya lo hice." Retrucó Harry serenamente dándole unos papeles al Ministro, mientras uno de sus acompañantes se los daba a Madame Bones.

"Esto va para goleada." Comentó Hermione a su mejor amigo y novio desde hacía dos semanas. De este noviazgo, solo estaba enterado Harry, quien prometió no hacerlo público mientras ellos no lo hicieran.

Por los siguientes 40 minutos, Fudge y Harry se lanzaron acusaciones mutuas. El Ministro lo acusaba de ser Mortífago y querer sacarlo del Ministerio. El estudiantes, a su vez, lo acusaba de ser un fracaso idiota, sin conocimiento real de la situación de Voldemort, movido solo con dinero sucio de las coimas de Malfoy y sus amigos. Los periodistas, mientras tanto, estaban ante un festín por las discusión. Los presentes solo escuchaban con atención las acusaciones mutuas que subían en volumen y seriedad a cada minuto que pasaba.

"Está usando el Plan C." Comentó Dumbledore a Hermione, mientras las acusaciones continuaban.

"¿Quién dijo que Harry tenía un Plan A o B cuando vino?" Replicó sarcásticamente la Prefecto.

"¿Qué busca con esto?" Preguntó Moody seriamente.

"Esto busca." Contestó Ron mientras Fudge decía la frase que marcaría un antes y un después absoluto, luego de que Harry le respondiera que él estaba aquí en nombre de los estudiantes que deseaban saber la verdad sobre el Ministro, cuando Fudge le preguntó a los gritos que estaba haciendo ahí sino deseaba removerlo del Ministerio:

"Los estudiantes son unos ignorantes a los que se maneja como yo quiera!"

"Punto, set, partido y Campeonato todo en una." Comentó Hermione a sus acompañantes, mientras Fudge se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"Eso me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, Ministro." Declaró Harry antes de irse de allí, siendo seguido por los demás estudiantes, dejando a Fudge ante la turba de periodistas que lo acribillaron a preguntas.

Fin de Flashback

"Al otro día," retomó el relato Hermione cuando acabó de reírse, "Harry envió una carta al Ministerio y a los periódicos anunciando que el cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts dejaba de reconocer toda autoridad que poseía Fudge como Ministro de la Magia de Inglaterra."

"No tienen idea del caos causado con esa frase. Fudge estuvo en la cuerda floja todo el tiempo, otro revés a su imagen le hubiera significado ser echado del Ministerio." Comentó Minerva a las niñas.

"¿Cómo hizo para mantenerse en el cargo después de todo eso?" Preguntó María a las dos Profesoras.

"Nunca hubo nadie que le presentara batalla en las elecciones. Aquellos con posibilidades de hacerlo, renunciaban por amenazas contra su familia o sufrían accidentes inexplicables." Explicó Hermione seriamente.

"Una vez mi papá me contó sobre un partido de Quidditch entre Hogwarts y Dumstrang. ¿Cómo fue eso?" Preguntó Laura de repente.

"Otro incidente que trajo cola." Comentó Hermione antes de explicar:

"Al final de nuestro Sexto Año, las dos escuelas decidieron hacer un partido entre equipos formados por estudiantes de ambos colegios, aquí en Hogwarts. En el de la Escuela, estaban Ron de Guardián, Ginny de Cazadora y Harry de Buscador y Capitán.

"Cuando llegan los de Dumstrang, trajeron a dos estudiantes que ya se habían graduado de la Escuela hacía uno o dos años. Hogwarts protestó esto, y los Directivos del otro Colegio mostraron una cláusula usada en esta clase de Torneos que decía que se podían usar jugadores que hubieran dejado la escuela ya, siempre y cuando hubieran estado en Equipos del Colegio por lo menos durante 2 años, y que no hayan dejado la institución desde hacía más de 3 años.

"Harry, ni lerdo ni perezoso, usó la cláusula también." Comentó la Profesora de Aritmancia antes de relatar los sucesos de ese partido y de los días anteriores a él.

Comienzo de Flashback

Minerva McGonagall estaba en su Oficina furiosa con el truco usado por Dumstrang. Aunque confiaba en los jugadores elegidos para representar a Hogwarts, sobre todo a Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, sabía que ante la experiencia de estas dos nuevas inclusiones, habría problemas.

"Adelante!" Gritó la Vice Directora cuando llamaron a su puerta.

"Necesito su chimenea sin que nadie se entere." Declaró Harry entrando en la Oficina a toda velocidad.

"Potter, ¿qué planeas hacer?" Preguntó Minerva confundida, dándole un pote lleno de Polvos Flu.

"Esa cláusula no solo ellos la pueden usar, Profesora. Nosotros también recurriremos a ella." Dijo Harry antes de usar la chimenea, susurrando su destino, el cual Minerva no escuchó.

McGonagall se sentó a esperar el retorno de su estudiante, tratando de corregir algunos ensayos de estudiantes, pero sin mucho éxito. Fuera lo que fuere, que Potter planeaba hacer, no le daba buena espina.

"Gracias!" Exclamó el Prefecto cuando retornó a la Oficina 30 minutos más tarde. Sin decir nada más, salió de allí a toda velocidad, sin darle chance a su Jefa de Casa de preguntarle nada.

De allí, Harry se fue al Salón done los estudiantes estaban cenando. Buscando a 2 personas con la mirada, fue hacia ellas.

"Ven conmigo!" Le dijo Harry a Blaise Zabini, de Slytherin sacándolo del Salón a toda velocidad, mientras le hacía una seña a Ginny para que fuera también.

"Harry, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Ginny cuando los 3 entraron en un salón vació.

"¿Puedes conseguirte una escoba para el partido?" Le preguntó Harry al estudiante de Slytherin.

"Seguro." Respondió Blaise, que era Cazador de su Casa, antes de preguntarle el por que de la pregunta.

"Estás afuera del Equipo titular, irás como Reserva," Anunció Harry a la pelirroja antes de decirle a Blaise: "Tú la reemplazarás."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ginny shockeada.

"Por que la única forma que tengo de usar la cláusula invocada por Dumstrang a favor de Hogwarts es sacar a un Gryffindor, ya que Slytherin no va a tener más jugadores que él. Y a Ron no lo puedo mover, y a mí menos." Explicó Harry a los dos Cazadores, señalando a Blaise.

"La única forma de hacer eso es retirando al Bateador." Comentó Blaise confundido.

"La alineación de entrada de los Cazadores no es la única que sufrirá modificaciones el día del partido." Explicó Harry misteriosamente antes de irse de allí a toda velocidad a buscar a Ron.

"Va a llamar a Fred y George." Dijo Ginny a Blaise de repente entendiendo lo que Harry planeaba al hacer los cambios: Poder hacer que los mellizos entraran en la alineación del Equipo de Hogwarts.

"Por eso saca a los Bateadores, y me elige como tu reemplazo. Mantiene así la regla de que debe haber un jugador de cada casa al menos en el equipo." Dijo el Slytherin entendiendo eso también.

"¿Quieres una Saeta de Fuego para jugar ese día? Te puedo prestar la mía." Propuso Ginny al otro Cazador, que aceptó sin dudarlo.

Harry se fue corriendo del salón directamente al Cuarto de Requerimientos, donde sin duda estaría su mejor amigo con Hermione aprovechando un poco de intimidad para estar a solas. Cuando entró los dos estaban acurrucados y a los besos en un sillón.

"Lamento interrumpirlos a los dos, pero necesito hablar contigo de urgencia." Anunció Harry a Ron cuando los dos Prefectos se detuvieron unos momentos de las muestras mutuas de cariño.

"Espero que sea algo bueno." Murmuró el pelirrojo algo enojado.

"Habrá movimientos en la formación titular. Blaise entra por Ginny en los Cazadores, y los dos Bateadores irán como los reservas." Anunció el Buscador al Guardián con seriedad.

"¿Quiénes serán los Bateadores titulares?" Preguntó Hermione confundida.

"Alguien que aceptó con ganas de tener revancha en el Campo." Informó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Llamaste a los mellizos para que vengan a jugar?" Preguntó Ron incrédulo.

"Dumstrang no es el único que puede usar esa cláusula, Ron. Hogwarts también lo hará. Para que ellos jueguen tuve que hacer la rotación entre tu hermana y Zabini. Es la única forma de mantener un jugador por Casa en el Partido." Informó Harry con una sonrisa diabólica.

"¿Qué dijeron Hooch, McGonagall y Dumbledore a esto?" Preguntó Hermione, mientras Ron estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar de la alegría con la noticia.

"Lo sabremos el día del partido." Dijo Harry simplemente, antes de irse de vuelta a la Sala Común y dejar a sus amigos en paz.

"No se los dijo!" Comentaron los dos al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de ningún Profesor sabía del cambio.

----- 

Del cambio de jugadores, no sabía nadie más que Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, los dos Bateadores que irían de reserva y Hermione. Para el resto del mundo, la presencia de los mellizos era desconocida.

"Sean todos bienvenidos al partido de Quidditch entre Hogwarts y Dumstrang!" Anunció Lee que fue llamado para hacer los comentarios del partido. Como había sido costumbre, McGonagall estaba a su lado.

"Lee, lee esto!" Ordenó Hermione dándole una lista con la alineación titular.

"Ya sé las alineaciones de memoria, Hermione." Contestó Lee sin mirarla.

"Sabes la anterior, no la nueva. Ha habido cambios en la alineación." Informó la Prefecto en un susurro.

El joven graduado tomó la lista de nuevo y comenzó a leerla en voz baja. Al hacerlo noto dos cambios: Blaise por Ginny y la entrada de...

"Señoras y Señores, hay cambios en la Formación titular del Equipo de Hogwarts! Acabo de ser informado que el Capitán Harry Potter invocará también a la cláusula donde se permite utilizar jugadores que no estén más en Hogwarts y ha convocado como Bateadores a Fred y George Weasley!" Gritó Jordan casi saltando de la alegría.

"¿¿HIZO QUÉ??" Gritaron todos los Profesores a la vez. Lee solo se limitó a darles la lista del Equipo.

"Ahora entiendo para que necesitaba la chimenea sin que nadie lo supiera." Murmuró Minerva por lo bajo.

Karkaroff se levantó de su asiento furioso y fue a buscar a los tres jugadores, con Dumbledore, Minerva y Snape detrás suyo. Albus, parecía estar conteniendo la risa, divertido con el cambio de situación. La Vice Directora estaba lista para discutir con cualquiera la inclusión de los dos ex-estudiante a toda costa. Severus solo fue para acompañar al Director.

Los 4 adultos se dirigieron a los vestuarios del Equipo, donde Harry estaba dando la charla pre-partido. Madame Hooch, estaba en la puerta, esperando que acabe de hacerlo para discutir ciertas cosas con el trío.

"HOGWARTS!" Gritaron todos los estudiantes juntando las manos en un circulo antes de separarlas e ir al Campo de Juego.

"Nos vemos en la cancha!" Dijo Harry a Madame Hooch y a los otros directivos antes de que abrieran la boca. Los Mellizos caminaban junto a él, con Ron cerca de los tres.

"Sr. Potter la inclusión de estos alumnos es ilegal! Ni siquiera acabaron Hogwarts!" Gritó Karkaroff señalando a los mellizos.

"La cláusula que usted invocó, Sr. Karkaroff, estipula que se pueden usar hasta dos jugadores que hayan abandonado Hogwarts en un tiempo menor a los 3 años. En ningún lado, está escrito que deben estar graduados." Informó Hermione seriamente a los adultos, mostrando la regla.

"No puede objetar su presencia. Si lo hace, entonces su jugador estrella, Víctor Krum no podrá participar del juego." Dijo Hooch, luego de leer la regla detenidamente.

"Tienen razón en eso, Igor." Declaró Albus leyéndola también. Se giró a los 4 adolescentes y dijo: "Suerte en el partido a los 4." Dicho esto, Dumbledore se fue de vuelta a su asiento, con Karkaroff, aún furioso detrás.

"Bienvenidos de vuelta. Si no ganan, los saco del equipo permanentemente." Informó Minerva, primero a los mellizos y luego a Harry y Ron.

"Vuelve al ruedo el dúo terrible!!" Anunció Lee cuando los Mellizos ingresaron en el Campo, con Harry y Ron detrás de ellos.

"Sres. Weasley, espero que no se repita la escena de su último partido." Dijo Hooch a los mellizos aludiendo a cuando los dos y Harry fueron suspendidos de por vida para jugar en los Equipos Escolares, aunque esa suspensión desapareció luego de que se eliminaran los decretos.

"Haremos todo lo posible para que no pase." Comunicó Fred, mientras todos los jugadores se situaban al costado de Harry que era el Capitán, y los de Dumstrang hacían lo mismo con Krum.

"Sé que esto no va a pasar, pero deseo un juego limpio. Tengo permiso de expulsar a todo aquel jugador que se exceda en el juego brusco. ¿Está claro?" Preguntó la referee, sobre todo a los 4 Bateadores, que eran famosos por ser violentos.

"Potter, Krum, dense la mano!" Ordenó Hooch, cuando todos asintieron.

A partir del comienzo mismo del juego, quedó claro que sería de todo menos limpio. En menos de 30 minutos, Harry tenía dos costillas rotas, Fred un moretón en el brazo, Ron tenía un tobillo lesionado, Blaise tenía la nariz rota, eso sin contar las lesiones de los contrarios: 2 narices rotas, un hombro dislocado, unas costillas rotas también además de otras lesiones.

Hooch ya había dado más de 10 penales entre los dos equipos, pero nunca expulsó a nadie, aunque estuvo cerca de hacerlo varias veces. La voz se le había ido hacía rato con todos los gritos que dio a los jugadores de los dos equipos.

Harry de repente se dio cuenta de algo: Krum le indicaba a los Bateadores a quienes lanzar las Bludgers para lastimar. Fue volando a Fred y se lo comentó.

"Cuando me veas zambullir, lanza una Bludger apenas Krum me siga. Vamos a sacarlo del juego por un rato." Informó el Buscador. Fred asintió sin comentarios antes de continuar con su misión.

Unos momentos más tarde, Harry se zambulló a toda velocidad, con una expresión de que había visto la Snitch. Krum, como Harry había previsto, se lanzó a perseguirlo. Un momento más tarde, Fred lanzó la Bludger como Harry le indicó.

Los dos Buscadores continuaron en su zambullida a toda velocidad. Krum no había notado la pelota que los seguía, cosa que el Gryffindor aprovechó hasta último momento.

Unos centímetros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, Harry se elevó de su zambullida, sin darle chance a Krum de que pudiera hacerlo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Mientras Víctor trataba de elevarse, la Bludger le dio de lleno en el estómago, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer sin escoba al suelo.

"Ese es el Fred que amo como Bateador!" Gritó Harry chocando los 5 dedos con el mellizo en festejo por el truco que acababan de realizar.

Madame Pomfrey lo revisó e informó que no podría continuar sino hasta dentro de 20 minutos, momento para el que sus heridas se terminaran de curar.

"Eso, damas y caballeros, es lo que yo llamo una sincronización perfecta entre el Buscador Harry Potter y el Bateador Fred Weasley! Los chicos terribles de Gryffindor han vuelto y buscan venganza!" Gritó Lee mientras Krum era retirado del Campo y su Reserva ocupaba su lugar hasta su retorno.

"Una excelente maniobra sin duda, ¿no cree, Profesor Karkaroff?" Comentó Minerva con una sonrisa al Director de la escuela contraria.

"Deberían expulsarlos del partido por juego brusco!" Gritó Karkaroff furioso a Dumbledore.

"Junto a todos los jugadores de su Colegio!" Le gritó Lee antes que Albus le contestara.

"JORDAN!!!" Gritaron en forma de amonestación Hooch y McGonagall, mientras Dumbledore sonreía ante la frase del ex-estudiante.

"¿Qué? Los jugadores de su Colegio juegan más sucio de lo que los Mellizos jamás lo hicieron!" Retrucó Lee antes de que el partido comenzara de nuevo.

Las cosas, lejos de calmarse, empeoraron y los dos Bateadores de Dumstrang jugaban cada vez más sucio, lanzando Bludgers contra todos, obligando a los Mellizos a esforzarse más que nunca para que los heridos no sumaran cada vez más.

De repente, Harry vio que uno de los Bateadores contrarios lanzaba una Bludger contra una de las gradas llenas de estudiantes de Hogwarts, donde estaba también Hagrid.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Gritó Harry a los mellizos apuntando a la Bludger mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia allí también con los dos Bateadores siguiéndole los pasos desde muy cerca, los 3 haciendo esforzar sus escobas al máximo de su poder y velocidad.

Hagrid, al ver la Bludger que iba hacia allí, comenzó a despejar a los estudiantes de allí, mientras Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y Hooch iban hacia allí a toda velocidad.

"LANZAME TU BATE!" Le ordenó el Buscador a Fred teniendo una idea suicida. Fred lo hizo sin dudarlo ni preguntar para que lo quería.

Harry salió disparado hacia arriba con su escoba con dirección a las gradas. Cuando estaba a 20 metros de altura, con la Bludger cada vez más cerca de su destino, se lanzó de la escoba hacia el suelo.

"Que alguien pare mi caída antes de que me mate!" Le gritó Harry a los Profesores antes de golpear la Bludger con el bate de Fred en el momento justo que estuvo a su alcance y lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas hacia el Bateador que la había lanzado, noqueándolo de su escoba, haciéndolo caer directamente al suelo inconsciente.

Dumbledore hizo unos movimientos con su varita deteniendo, además de hacerla más lenta, la caída del estudiante 10 metros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. El adolescente descendió suavemente al suelo, le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a Dumbledore, antes de elevar su brazo derecho donde estaba la Snitch tratando de librarse de su encierro.

"No me pregunten ni cuando ni como la atrapó, pero Harry Potter tiene la Snitch y Hogwarts gana el encuentro 350 a 160!" Anunció Lee al ver la Snitch en la mano del Buscador.

"¿¿CUÁNDO LA ATRAPASTE??" Preguntaron los demás jugadores del Equipo al llegar hasta Harry, mientras Dumbledore y los demás Profesores se abrían camino entre la multitud de estudiantes hacia él.

"Cuando me zambullí para golpear la Bludger, la vi cerca de mí y la atrapé!" Explicó Harry mientras le devolvía el Bate a Fred.

"Sr. Potter eso fue lo más suicida que he visto en mi vida!" Exclamó Minerva cuando los Profesores llegaron hasta el Capitán.

"Gracias por el elogio, Profesora!" Dijo Harry antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de su Jefa de Casa debido al agotamiento que sufría.

"LLAMEN A MADAME POMFREY!" Ordenó Ron a los demás a los gritos, mientras Dumbledore y McGonagall trataban de hacer que Harry recuperara la conciencia.

"Hay que llevarlo a la Enfermería de inmediato!" Comunicó Dumbledore levitando al adolescente con su varita y llevándolo de vuelta al Castillo, con los estudiantes detrás de él.

Fin de Flashback

"Harry pasó 3 días en la Enfermería recuperándose de las costillas rotas y del agotamiento que sufría." Dijo Minerva cuando acabó el relato.

"¿Por qué dijeron que trajo cola eso?" Preguntó Laura con curiosidad.

"Al otro día, los mellizos aparecieron en el desayuno y fueron hasta la mesa de Dumstrang y golpearon al Bateador que lanzó la Bludger. Eso marcó el inicio de la mayor batalla campal en la historia de la Escuela: eran todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts contra los de Dumstrang." Comenzó a explicar Hermione.

"Los Profesores tardaron casi dos horas en parar la pelea. El Bateador de Dumstrang estuvo en la Enfermería 2 semana debido a la paliza que sufrió ese día.

"Además, fue suspendido de por vida para practicar el deporte en todo el mundo. Y en su Escuela el Quidditch fue suspendido por 10 años." Terminó Hermione antes de ver el reloj.

"Es hora de cenar. Además debemos volver a casa." Anunció la Profesora de Aritmancia a las dos niñas.

"Adiós, Profesora." Se despidieron las dos de la Jefa de Gryffindor.

"Cuando quieran saber más, saben donde encontrarme." Dijo Minerva mientras las tres usaban la chimenea para volver a su hogar.


End file.
